


Of Flying Robins

by ProtectorKorii



Series: Of Flying Robins [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick!Robin, Fluff, Gen, Young!Robin, fun times with baby robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectorKorii/pseuds/ProtectorKorii
Summary: This is a collection of stories that involve Robin as a young child, meeting the Justice League, his friends, and dealing with Batman for a father. Lots of Fluff, cutness, and more! This series will be shorts with Robin that may be funny, cute, sad, or everything combined. A lot of the times they'll involve the Justice League, Young Justice, or other such characters as well. I hope you enjoy!





	Of Flying Robins

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my work over at Fanfiction.net. Just transferring it. May write more for the series if there is still interest.

Robin had been staring at him for a long time now and Superman was starting to get nervous. He'd checked three times but he didn't see anything on his back. Maybe it was something Batman had done. Maybe that was why Robin was the only one staring so intensely at him.

"Is something wrong?" Superman asked as he knelt beside the eight year old.

Said eight year old looked up at him with a frown. "You fly." was all he said. Then the kid jumped off his seat and walked away. Superman just shook his head with a sigh. Those Bats were odd people.

Robin was jealous, simply put. He wanted to fly too. He'd been watching and half the superheroes he knew could fly. Wonder Woman could fly. Martian Manhunter could, Green Lantern could, Hawkgirl could… it wasn't fair. He wanted to fly too!

So all he had to do was figure out how.

He knew why some of them could fly. Hawkgirl had wings and Green Lantern had his ring. He'd asked Wonder Woman why she could fly and she said the gods gave her that power. But he couldn't get wings, a magic ring, or have the gods give him a superpower. So his last resort had been to try and figure out how J'onn and Superman could fly.

He'd been studying them but he still couldn't figure out how they did it. It wasn't fair!

Robin slouched as he walked into the kitchen. He was trying so hard to figure it out on his own. He knew he could just ask Batman, but then he'd probably get some really long boring explanation. And then Batman would tell him he wasn't allowed to fly anyway.

"Hey there, kid!" Flash exclaimed as Robin climbed onto a chair. Flash always seemed to be in the kitchen. "Why so glum?"

"I'm trying to figure out something, but it isn't working." Robin complained. He hid his face in his arms. It was no fair. Batman always solved his mysteries.

"What are you trying? Maybe I can help." Flash zoomed to sit across from him. "What is it?"

Robin thought for a moment then brightened suddenly. "You can help." He said excitedly. "You're a scientist, right?"

"Kind of, yea."

"So that means you're really smart." Robin said excitedly. "So you'd know!"  
Flash grinned. "Of course. What's your question?"

"How come Superman can fly?"

Flash's grin started to fade.

"Cause' he and J'onn are the only two I don't know how. Diana had the gods, Hawkgirl has wings, and John has his ring. But I don't know what they both have."

Flash frowned. He couldn't tell the kid he didn't know. Then Robin wouldn't think he was really smart. "It's simple, Robin." Flash opted for saying, hoping to stall. "I'm sure you could figure it out yourself."

"But I've tried!" Robin complained.

"Well… what do Superman and J'onn have in common?" Flash frowned as he tried to think too.

Robin's nose scrunched up as he thought. "Capes?"

A smile lit up Flash's face. "Bingo!"

Robin tilted his head to the side. "They can fly because of their capes? But I have one and I can't fly."

"That's because their capes are special." Flash said quickly.

Robin nodded, suddenly smiling brightly. "That makes sense! Thanks Flash!"

"Any time, kid." Flash waved as Robin bounded off.

Robin now knew what he had to do. It was simple. He just had to get one of Superman's capes. It couldn't be too hard. He was pretty sure that Superman didn't lock his door.

He practically skipped to Superman's room. He knocked and to his horror Superman opened the door. "Hello, Robin."

Robin's face fell and Superman frowned nervously. "What is it?"

Robin hesitated. "Nothing." He whispered.

Superman stepped aside and gestured him into the room. "Is something the matter?" he asked. Robin wasn't usually a quiet fellow. And he had been staring at him all day.

"Its… well…" Robin played nervously with his cape. "Can I…. have one of your…capes?"

Superman frowned. "Why?"

"Cause' I wana be like you!" Robin blurted out. He slapped his hands over his mouth and blushed.

Superman laughed. "Does Batman know that?"

Robin shook his head quickly. "I didn't want to tell him. He'd say no."

Superman chuckled. "That sounds like Batman." Clark wasn't quite sure why Batman acted like he hated him all the time. "So you just want a cape?"

Robin nodded firmly. "Please? I'll be careful."

"I trust you." Superman said. He went through to his closet and pulled out an extra suit. He pulled off the cape and handed it to the boy. Robin's eyes went wide and he stared at it in awe. Superman grinned widely. He couldn't wait to tell Bruce that Robin wanted to be like _him_. That would drive Batman nuts.

"Thank you!" Robin exclaimed.

"Just bring it back when you're done."

"I promise!" Robin bounded out of the room, the cape trailing along behind him. Clark chuckled to himself.

"Has anyone seen Robin?" Batman asked. It had been three hours since he heard from the boy. Usually Robin wouldn't stop bugging him. Or Robin would be bugging someone else and they'd come to complain to him. After three hours of nothing, that worried Batman.

"He was in your room last I heard." John said. "I heard him banging around. He said he was training."

Batman grumbled. If Robin wanted to do acrobatic tricks he should try them in the training room, not in Batman's room. Not that he ever used it, but still.

"He came to see me an hour or so ago." Superman added.

Batman frowned. "Why?"

Superman grinned slightly. "He wanted to borrow one of my capes."

"Why?"

"Well, you know how children are. They find a role model that they look up to and they want to be like them and…." Superman trailed off. He watched as his words sunk into the Dark Knight.

The man scowled deeply and didn't say anything else. Diana however laughed at the idea. "It was just last week that he wanted to be exactly like _you,_ Batman."

"Maybe next week I'll be his role model." Flash said with a grin.

"Not on your life." Batman hissed.

Flash just smiled. "Soon you'll see him running around in a little flash outfit instead of Superman's cape." His laughter faded suddenly. "Wait… you gave him your cape?"

Superman frowned. "Yes. Why?"

"Noreasongottogo!" Flash said in a rush and ran out.

The other heroes looked at each other with a shrug. "Maybe he's just jealous." Green Lantern said. "I bet he'll be back with a ridiculous cape attached to his costume."

The heroes chuckled to themselves. They kept talking. They were all hanging around. The only one who was working was Batman. He stopped though when Robin still hadn't appeared. Where _was_ that kid? Usually they couldn't keep him away. Batman sighed and turned away from the monitor. He started to walk down the steps when a flash of red caught his eye.

Robin was up on one of the balconies in the tall room. A large red cape trailed behind him. Batman sighed. He'd need to talk to Robin about this when they got home.

Seeing that he ward was in no immediate danger, Batman turned away.

But then Robin jumped.

"Robin!" Batman shouted in a very un-batman like way. Without thinking he'd shot of his grappling gun and was halfway across the room.

His arms wrapped around the boy and they fell to the floor.

"Robin! What were you thinking?" Batman yelled as he pushed himself up. Robin whimpered softly and Batman quickly checked him over. Nothing was broken, just bruised.

"What happened?" Hawkgirl called. She and the other members of the League had hurried out when they heard Batman's scream.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?" Batman demanded furiously.

Robin shook his head. His lip trembled weakly. "B-but… but Flash said it would work!"

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Flash said what?"

"He said that Superman could fly cause' of the cape!" Robin said, gesturing to the red fabric that lay in a heap at his feet. "But it didn't work!"

"That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard." Batman said.

Robin whimpered again. "I thought it would work." Robin whispered. "You can fly when you have the right cape."

"That's a glider, Robin." Batman corrected. "I can't fly."

"I can only fly because I'm an alien." Superman said.

Robin nodded weakly. "Oh… I guess that makes sense."

Batman sighed at Robin's depressed tone. "Are you hurt?" He asked in a much kinder voice.

"No."

"Good." Batman stood and pulled Robin up with him.

Gloomily the boy picked up the bunch of red and handed it back to Superman. "Sorry I got your cape dirty." He said softly. "I was just trying to fly."

Superman looked at Batman then back at the child. He looked back hopefully at Batman who just sighed and nodded. "Don't drop him." Batman grumbled.

Superman grinned widely. He knelt in front of Robin. "So you just want to fly?"

"Uh-huh."

"That can be arranged." Robin's eyes widened hopefully. "Here, hold my hands."

Robin shrieked in joy as his feet lifted off the ground. He danged from Superman's hands as they flew around the room. Robin was laughing and swinging back and forth now.

Batman's eyes narrowed as they passed for the fifth time. Robin was exclaiming how this was the "best thing ever!" very loudly. Diana chuckled and placed her hand on Batman's shoulder.

"After this, Superman might _really_ be his favorite superhero."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the story! Any advice, tips, or ideas are welcome. I'm hoping to be posting more one-shots and cute stories about Robin soon!


End file.
